Halfway There
by CookieKennedy9
Summary: There is an obvious attraction between Bo and Tamsin but when Trick reveals to Bo that Tamsin is her half sister, her world is thrown into turmoil. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly this is a work of fiction and I don't endorse or encourage any form of incest IRL. If you get offended by that kind of stuff you shouldn't read any further. Secondly I haven't decided what's going to happen yet and I am open to input about the storyline :) I'm not that great a writer so I apologise in advance. **

* * *

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier,' Trick said raising his eyebrows and closing the ancient dusty book in front of him.

'Holy Macaroni!' Kenzi exclaimed 'So you're saying Bo has a sister from another mister?'

Trick looked forlorn.

'Yes,' he replied heaving the book back onto the shelf.

Kenzi poured herself another shot of tequila as Bo leaned forward over the bar, looking at Trick with a serious expression.

'Who is it?' She pressed.

Trick looked at Bo and then at Kenzi, he gave a heavy sigh before looking back at Bo straight in the eye.

'Bo,' he said in a low voice 'it's Tamsin.'

Kenzi nearly choked on her tequila and Bo's jaw fell ajar.

'Tell me this is a joke,' Bo said at once.

'I'm afraid not,' Trick returned.

'Does she know?' Bo asked, leaning in further so passers-by wouldn't listen in.

'No,' Trick replied 'I haven't told her yet.'

At that moment Bo felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around quickly only to be faced with Dyson.

'Woah there!' Dyson said 'are you okay; you look like you've seen a ghost?'

'I'm fine,' Bo said, looking past him and trying to get her thoughts straight.

Dyson looked slightly hurt before he regained his normal composure, Kenzi gave Bo a concerned look.

'I need some air,' Bo said at once before pushing her way past Dyson and out of the bar.

As soon as she was outside she slammed her fist against the brick wall in frustration. Tamsin was her half-sister; an array of emotions swelled up inside of her ranging from fear to confusion; Tamsin had kissed her, more than once and searching her feelings she knew deep down that she had liked it. How could things have become so messed up in such a short amount of time? She had to tell Tamsin the truth and she had to cut off whatever was between them; maybe they could even laugh about it, it wasn't like they'd done anything more than kiss and one time it had been necessary to restore Bo's strength. Bo knew she had wanted to do much more than kiss Tamsin though, she had thought about it every night since they'd first locked lips… At that very moment she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she picked it up and answered it.

'Hey Succubus…'

'Tamsin?'

'Who else? Listen you need to come back to yours now, I have something for you,'

'Tamsin, we need to talk.'

'I agree, so make sure you come along; give Kenzi twenty dollars and tell her to buy herself a new beer jacket.'

Tamsin hung up and Bo was left staring at her phone. Suddenly, Bo felt nervous; she really didn't want to go home and tell Tamsin that they were related so it was no longer appropriate for them to suck face. She took a deep breath and made her way back to the house, running away was out of the question. She text Kenzi to tell her to stay at the bar until further notice, not that Kenzi would have made plans to leave the bar anytime soon.

Bo arrived outside her own front door and tried to calm herself down; it would be fine, she'd just say it and it would be out in the open, if Tamsin had a problem with it, it would be her problem. She unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

'Hello?' she called out.

There was no reply. She took a few steps further inside and nearly did a double-take; Tamsin was sprawled out on the sofa in nothing but a black laced bra and underpants. Her blonde hair swung as she waved to Bo from where she sat.

'What's a tall dark succubus like you, doing in a place like this?' Tamsin joked, as her bright eyes locked with Bo's troubled dark ones.

'Tamsin,' Bo said taking a step closer.

'Aren't you going to come and sit down?' Tamsin asked, rubbing the seat next to her.

Bo bit her lip and sat down on the far end of the sofa. Tamsin immediately straddled her causing Bo to look at the ceiling; anywhere apart from the barely contained bosom in front of her.

'Tamsin, listen,' Bo said as Tamsin started to kiss her neck 'I have something serious to tell you… stop…'

Tamsin bit down on Bo's neck causing her succubus instincts to rise inside of her; she struggled with trying to contain the hormones rushing through her body and found herself sliding her fingertips alongside Tamsin's exposed back. _Tell her_ her brain scolded her as she felt her fae needs take a hold of her. Suddenly Bo grabbed Tamsin by the arms and looked into her eyes.

'Tamsin…'


	2. Chapter 2

Bo gripped Tamsin by the arms tightly; she was having a hard time keeping the Valkyrie from touching her since their strength was equally matched. She was also having a hard time ignoring the pulsations running throughout her body; she was fighting every single instinct she had right now - both her fae and her human ones.

'Tamsin you're…' Bo breathed out as Tamsin bit down softly on her ear and then running her tongue down towards her neck. Bo involuntarily pulled Tamsin closer to her and closed her eyes tightly trying to drown out the thoughts running through her head.

'What am I?' Tamsin asked seductively in Bo's ear.

Frustrated Bo grabbed Tamsin firmly and summoned up all her resolve.

'You're my half-sister,' Bo said at once.

It was out there, she'd said it. Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Bo with a grin protruding on her face.

'Well I knew you were in to role-play but this is a whole new side to you,' Tamsin replied 'I like it!'

Bo had to restrain Tamsin from kissing her again.

'No, Tamsin I'm serious… you're my half-sister,' Bo said firmly.

Tamsin looked at Bo for a moment and then realised that she was being serious. Her face fell into a somber expression.

'You're not joking are you?' Tamsin said, still straddled across Bo's lap.

Bo shook her head and lowered her eyes.

'No, I'm not joking.'

Tamsin stared at her and then immediately stood up and folded her arms.

'How long have you known about this?' She demanded. Before Bo had a chance to speak, Tamsin was pointing at her 'Bo… we've kissed… made out…'

'I know,' Bo replied 'but…'

'With_ tongue_!' Tamsin stressed, pacing the room.

'Look I've only just found out,' Bo explained 'I can promise you that much.'

Tamsin ran her hands through her hair.

'No, this is _not_ happening,' she said shaking her head.

Bo raised her hands in the air.

'I'm sorry,' she offered 'I'm as shocked about it as you are.'

'Does anyone know… about us _kissing_?' Tamsin pressed.

'No, I haven't said anything, not even to Kenzi,' Bo replied.

Tamsin let out a huge sigh and noticed she was still in her underwear. Suddenly she felt extremely self-conscious and embarrassed in front of Bo who was still running her eyes up and down her body; she was still a succubus after all.

'I'm going to go and get dressed then I suppose,' Tamsin sighed heading to the bathroom to change.

Bo watched her as she left, taking in all of her curves and feeling a small amount of disappointment at their encounter being cut short. She scolded herself at once for thinking of Tamsin like that and went to try and clean up some of the mess Kenzi had left in the kitchen. As she was washing up, she heard a noise outside; she quickly picked up a knife when she heard someone violently trying to get through the front door and was about to throw it when suddenly Kenzi burst in drunk with an apologetic looking Dyson.

'She got into some of Tricks' reserved stuff…' he explained.

Kenzi could barely stand up and soon found herself slumped over on the floor. Before Bo could intervene Tamsin reappeared fully dressed and Kenzi waved at her enthusiastically.

'The newest edition of the family!' Kenzi slurred pointing her finger around the room, which was swaying from side to side. Bo stared at her in disbelief and then looked up, worried about Tamsin's reaction; would she be okay with Kenzi knowing?

Tamsin stood rooted the spot and became very tight lipped. Dyson noticed the sudden atmosphere and frowned at Kenzi; what was going on? He gave Bo a swift amount of eye contact but stayed silent.

'Oh come on,' Kenzi said giggling 'you have to admit it is kind of funny…'

Bo shook her head and went to help her up.

'I think I should get going,' Tamsin said coldly, glaring at Kenzi and turning to leave.

'Tamsin wait!' Bo called after her but it was too late.

Kenzi made puppy dog eyes at Bo.

'What did I do?' She asked innocently.

* * *

'Is it true?' Tamsin demanded to Trick over the counter.

Trick turned around, cleaning a glass in his hand. He didn't look pleased to see Tamsin at all.

'Tamsin,' he acknowledged her 'did Bo send you?'

'Is it true?' Tamsin asked again.

Trick took a deep breath.

'I assume you're talking about what I think you are…'

'Don't mess me around,' Tamsin snapped.

Just at that moment, Bo walked into the Dal and greeted Trick; she caught sight of Tamsin and looked at her with uncertainty, she hadn't expected to find her here. As soon as Tamsin caught sight of her she stood up, shot Trick a look and walked straight out of the bar; what was her problem? Bo tried to ignore the looks the people in the bar were giving her; couldn't they mind their own business? Before she could stop herself she shot an apologetic look at Trick and found herself following Tamsin out of the bar and halfway down the street.

'Tamsin!' She called after her.

'Leave me alone,' Tamsin snapped.

Bo caught her by the arm and pushed her up against the wall.

'Just what is your problem? If you think I'm going to just let you walk away from me like this for something that isn't my fault you're wrong, what happened is affecting me as well,'

'You know damn well what the problem is,' Tamsin argued in a low voice not wanting to be overheard.

'No I don't! Maybe I would if you would actually talk to me about it?'

Tamsin looked away from her. Bo noticed her eyes were watery and she loosened her grip on the Valkyrie.

'I'm sorry if I hurt you,' Bo said softly.

Tamsin looked conflicted and bit her lip before finally looking Bo in the eyes. Bo found herself being reluctantly drawn in to those striking blue pools once more and tried desperately to keep her composure; Tamsin was beautiful and even more so when she was vulnerable.

'Bo, I can't do this,' Tamsin said quietly 'I can't be around you now, not with these feelings I have.'

'Tell me,' Bo pressed; Tamsin had never spoken to her before about how she felt.

Tamsin hesitated in front of Bo before sighing.

'Ever since we first met Bo I haven't stopped thinking about you, about us and finding out what I have today… it's tearing me apart,' Tamsin took a deep breath, trying not to cry 'I want you Bo, I always have and I can't bear to think what people would say if they ever found out the truth about what happened between us or what I _want_ to happen between us.'

Bo placed her hands on Tamsin's cheeks; all she wanted to do was comfort her.

'_No one_ is going to find out about us,' she said firmly.

'You can't touch me like that,' Tamsin said suddenly removing Bo's hands form her face 'I can't stand it Bo I really can't.'

'Okay, I'm sorry,' Bo replied removing her hands.

Tamsin looked up at her.

'Do you… want me?' Tamsin asked. Bo looked at the ground and creased her face. 'Bo?' Tamsin pressed.

All Bo could do was look back at her with her mouth slightly ajar.

'Tamsin, you're my sister… it would be wrong,'

'I didn't ask you that, I asked if you felt the same?' Tamsin lifted Bo's face with her hand '_look at me_.'

Bo's dark eyes moved over Tamin's lips and her mouth hovered dangerously close to the Valkyries feeling the intense pull between them; she wanted her. It didn't bother her what people thought but if anyone found out they would never be accepted and the fae were unpredictable; they might try and hurt her sister. She shut her eyes tightly, rubbed her forehead and crossed her arms.

'That's not really relevant,' Bo said staring at the sky 'nothing can happen between us.'

'How can you say that?' Tamsin said grabbing Bo's arms, her tone verging on hurt and anger.

Before Bo could answer, Vex suddenly rushed past both of them with one of the Dullahan on his tail waving a sword around in the air.

'He's trying to kill me!' Vex screeched as he shoved past the girls.

They watched as Vex rushed in to the Dal to claim sanctuary, followed hotly by the Dullahan. Tamsin rang Dyson at once and at the same time avoided a sword blazing past her head.

'Get down to the Dal now!' She shouted at Dyson and crammed the phone back in her pocket.

Bo followed Tamsin back into the bar and watched as the fight unfolded out between Vex and the Dullahan. Tamsin had picked up a chair and broken off two of the legs for weapons, she threw herself between Vex and the Dullahan and Bo's heart leapt into her mouth; she wasn't about to let Tamsin be hurt. She watched as the Dullahan raised his sword and tackled him from behind. The Dullahan threw her off, slashing her shoulder and Tamsin leapt forward thrusting the chair leg into his chest. This stalled the under-fae enough giving time for Dyson to arrive, his eyes turning a fierce yellow as he caught sight of the scene unfolding in the Del. Bo watched in agony as a growling Dyson and furious Tamsin rushed in and tackled the Dullahan to the ground, restraining him in a joint effort. Dyson cuffed him as a crowd of fae had gathered around the dramatic scene, pushing each other to see the action. One of the fae known as Hydra placed his hand on Tamsin's arm making to compliment her fighting skills. Bo was suddenly filled with an unexplainable rage and got up from where she was resting, Trick looked at her in shock as she grabbed the Hydra and yanked him away from Tamsin.

'Hey watch where you're putting those hands,' Bo snapped aggressively.

The Hydra held up his hands in the air as if to say no offense.

'What the hell are you doing?' Tamsin asked, still breathing heavily from the strenuous action.

'I don't trust him,' Bo said to her angrily, standing in between them.

Tamsin looked at her bitterly, their earlier conversation returning to her mind.

'Your judgement is not important to me right now,' she replied coldly, attempting to move Bo out of the way.

Bo stayed where she was and held Tamsin there too.

'I don't want you speaking to him; I'm not prepared to let you get into any more danger do you understand?'

Tamsin's expression grew hard and everybody drew back as they noted her face starting to change, her eyes blackening as her Valkyrie powers surfaced.

'You can't tell me what I can and can't do Bo, or who for that matter,' Tamsin challenged. Bo's eyes had turned a bright dangerous blue as she pulled Tamsin dangerously close to her.

'Watch me,' she said.

The two women were posed for a fight and in a flash Trick rushed over and jammed himself in between them.

'This is a place of sanctuary I will not have any fighting here…' he lowered his voice 'especially between sisters!'

At the word sisters, Tamsin withdrew her anger and her face suddenly looked vulnerable. She had tears in her eyes as she chucked down the chair legs, shoved past Bo and ran outside. Dyson frowned at Bo in annoyance, still restraining the Dullahan.

'Bo this is Ash business and you need to stay out of it, me and Tamsin are a team now and I need her to be on board,' he snapped at her. Bo ignored him and turned around to look at the Hydra suspiciously.

'Stay away from her,' she warned, grabbing his beer out of his hand and necking it in a bad mood.

She slammed the bottle down and stormed out of the Dal to go home. As soon as she got home she slumped next to a snoring Kenzi on the sofa. Kenzi stirred and rubbed her head at the intrusion, looking up at Bo in a daze.

'Sweet cheese muffins, how much did I drink?' She croaked.

'The whole bar apparently,' Bo sighed.

'Feels like it, what happened with you?' Kenzi said, noticing the blood on her jacket.

'Nothing, some idiot was trying to chat Tamsin up and I…'

'I meant the wound,' Kenzi said.

'Oh, Vex got himself into trouble again…'

'Enough said, so why were you trying to stop Tamsin getting a little _something something_?'

Bo looked confused and annoyed.

'I'm just looking out for her…'

'It seems like you were being over-protective, I mean there's nothing wrong with a bit of sisterly love but is everything okay with you two?'

'Can we talk about something else,' Bo sighed.

'Whatever you say boss,' Kenzi said, saluting her.

Bo gave her a warm smile, feeling guilty for being so hard on her. She wrapped her arm around her friend and kissed her on the forehead. Kenzi snuggled into her and closed her eyes.

'I'm sorry I'm so grouchy at the moment,' Bo said.

'It's okay sugar crotch, I mean you've been like this before when you broke up with Dyson and then Lauren…'

'I'm not heartbroken,' Bo said defensively.

'I know, I'm just saying you've been touchy before… and it's usually to do with you not getting any, maybe you should… you know… dip your wick so to speak.'

Bo's mind immediately wandered to the image of Tamsin straddling her in her underwear and she bit her lip; she could use some healing power right around now. She sighed; out of all of the fae in the world, why did Tamsin have to be the one to turn out to be her sister?

'Kenzi,' she replied 'I think the _worst_ thing I could do right now is dip my wick.'


	3. Chapter 3

Trick had summoned a meeting with Bo and Tamsin at the Dal the next day to try and get to the bottom of their dispute. Kenzi had made her excuses and said she would be at her aunt's helping her shift some perfectly legal clock radios she had acquired until late.

'I don't want you two fighting,' Trick said, pouring himself a glass of his reserved whiskey (which Kenzi had almost finished off).

'We weren't fighting,' Bo protested.

'Speak for yourself,' Tamsin muttered.

'What's going on between you? You've both been acting up ever since you found out about… the news…'

'Nothing's going on,' both girls said at once.

Trick raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

'I know the news is a lot to deal with, but attacking each other isn't going to solve anything.'

At that moment Dyson entered seemingly in a hurry, not even bothering to knock, and pulled Bo over to the side.

'We think it was the Morrigan who hired that Dullahan out on Vex,' he whispered.

'Why am I not surprised?' Bo replied, forgetting her current troubles and her mind wondering over to Vex.

'I need you to go over there and see her; since you're neither light or dark fae you can go onto their territory and investigate.'

Bo let out a long sigh and Trick looked at her inqusitvely. Tamsin stood up loudly, annoyed at the intrusion.

'Looks like we're done here then,' she said, narrowing her eyes at Bo.

Bo looked apologetically at Trick, looking for his approval to leave.

'Do what you have to do,' he sighed.

'She always does,' Tamsin quipped as she made her way past them and left abruptly.

Bo felt the familiar stab of hurt she got when Tamsin spoke to her like that. She looked after her wanting to say something but stopped herself. She turned back to Dyson.

'Okay, I'll look into it,' she said finally.

'Thanks,' Dyson said, squeezing her on the arm gratefully.

Bo left the Dal relieved; she really didnd't need Trick digging into her and Tamsin's business especially not with the way things were. She made her way over to the Morrigan's office as she decided it would be a better bet than anywhere else. Entering the building she asked to see Evony and a young, tall receptionist buzzed up and inquired if she was free. A moment later he told Bo to go straight up.

Bo entered the pristine office to see Evony wearing a tight black dress and leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed.

'And to what do I owe the pleasure?' Evony asked, smiling.

'Word on the street is that you tried to take a hit out on Vex,' Bo stated.

'What are you implying?' Evony purred innocently.

Bo rolled her eyes.

'You know full well what I'm implying,' she snapped.

The Morrigan stood up and dragged her fingers along the desk.

'A bit of fun between friends is all…' She trailed off.

'Not when it involves _my_ friends,' Bo said aggressively.

'Oh where's your sense of adventure?' The Morrigan laughed.

'Must still be in the post,' Bo returned.

The Morrigan stood inches away from Bo and leaned in to her ear.

'You're boring me,' she whispered.

'Admit that it was you,' Bo challenged.

'A lady never tells,' Evony replied, wagging her finger. She then pressed a button that buzzed on the underside of her desk.

Bo watched as she clicked her fingers and the Morrigan's henchmen, the Red Caps, walked in. Evony turned to leave.

'Don't feel you have to go easy on her…' she smiled at them before she left swiftly out of the door.

Both Red Caps started laying into Bo at once. She managed to kick one of them to the floor whilst the other slashed at her with a knife catching her on the check. The other one kicked her to the floor but luckily she grabbed a chair on the way down and swung it in the first Red Cap's face. She kicked the second Red Cap in the knee and the slammed the chair down on top of him. Leaving them unconscious she staggered from the office badly wounded and intent on going home. As she felt the pain in her head intensify, the urge to heal flared up inside of her. She tried to run through all the possible candidates in her mind but the only image that was filling her head was Tamsin. Try as she might she couldn't bring herself to even imagine Dyson helping to heal her. It was wrong... but the pain was too much; she picked up her phone to ring Tamsin. The Valkyrie answered after the third ring.

'Tamsin,' she said panting 'I need you to meet me back at mine.'

'Why?' Tamsin demanded.

'Trust me, it's important,' Bo said and put the phone down quickly.

* * *

Bo barely staggered through the her own front door only to be greeted by Tamsin stood there with her arms folded.

'Tamsin,' she said breathlessly.

Tamsin looked at her with concern.

'Bo, what the hell happened?'

The Valkyrie rushed over to support her as she couldn't stand up by herself.

'Vex… trouble…'

'Again?' Tamsin asked worried 'I wish you'd stay out of Ash business Bo, you're going to get hurt...'

Tamsin was taken off guard as Bo looked deep into her eyes; she had seen Bo look like that before and it only meant one thing.

'I'm already hurt Tamsin,' she replied.

'Bo…' Tamsin said 'I thought you weren't supposed to be looking at me like that, you didn't want -'

Bo cut her off and pulled Tamsin towards her in an embrace, pressing their lips together hard.

'What if someone finds out... Bo?' Tamsin asked, trying hard to keep the succubus back.

'I need you Tamsin,' Bo whispered before sucking blue chi from the Valkyries lips 'I need to heal…'

Tamsin felt a little weaker and light headed, finding it increasingly hard to resist.

'You're only doing this to heal and nothing else right?' Tamsin asked trying to keep up with Bo's pace; she was currently half undressed and trying to do the same to Tamsin. 'I don't want to get hurt...'

'I would never hurt you, I was trying to be strong for you...' Bo replied 'I know it's wrong but I can't fight it when I need you like this...'

Tamsin nearly buckled as Bo took a particularly large amount of chi and now had Tamsin's trousers around her ankles, stroking the Valkyrie softly.

'You taste so good,' Bo murmered, rubbing the Valkyrie in such a way that she started to groan, helplessly trapped against the wall by the succubus.

Tamsin bit her lip and lost all her resolve; she had been holding out because she though that was what Bo had wanted.

'Oh God Bo,' she whispered 'I need you so much.'

Bo felt her fingertips grow wet.

'I can tell,' she growled in her ear.

Bo slipped her fingers inside of her slowly as the Valkyrie bit down on her shoulder, prompting Bo to press harder. Tamsin found the succubus's mouth again and tasted her with her own tongue. Her fingers found her way in between Bo's own legs sending the succubus into a hungry fever as she fucked her up harder against the wall. Tamsin threw her head back as she felt herself tighten and orgasm on Bo's relentless fingertips.

As she came back down she opened her eyes to a grinning succubus.

'You've certainly healed all right,' Tamsin said, noticing Bo's scars had vanished. She looked at Bo, worried that she would be tossed aside now that the succubus had healed and was thinking clearly.

'I'm not finished,' Bo replied, squeezing Tamsin's nipple between her fingers and kissing her neck softly.

'Good because neither am I,' Tamsin returned as she got to her knees and kissed Bo's stomach, before tracing her tongue to where Bo was wet. Bo clutched on to her head and pushed herself against her as Tamsin worked her tongue on her.

'Fuck Tamsin,' Bo moaned as she felt herself swell in Tamsin's mouth 'I've waited so long for this...'

Tamsin grinned as she made circles with her tongue. Bo's groans grew louder and she finally orgasmed in Tamsin's mouth before gently pulling the Valkyrie away, stroking her cheek and smiling. She looked down into Tamsin's dilated pupils and felt a flutter in her stomach; how could something that felt this right be so wrong?

'I think we should continue this in the bedroom,' Bo suggested, biting her lip 'I'm far from done with you...'

Tamsin stood up and pressed a hungry kiss on Bo's lips, relieved to hear her say that.

'I think I agree.'


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is a little shorter but the next one will be a lot longer :)**

* * *

Bo ran her fingertips down Tamsin's exposed back, tracing the red lines she had left in the soft flesh.

'Did I hurt you?' Bo asked.

Tamsin turned to her, her ash blonde hair falling around her shoulders, immediately lost in the succubus's intense gaze.

'No, you didn't hurt me.'

Both women were twisted in the sheets and basking in the silence that surrounded them; it was a rare moment that they got to be alone together without Kenzi or Dyson being present. Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin lovingly on the lips whilst Tamsin placed her hands around Bo's waist.

'We should get dressed,' Bo said softly 'Kenzi could come back any minute…'

Tamsin groaned and pulled Bo closer to her, kissing her lips and jawbone hungrily.

'Do we have to?'

Bo gave her a serious look.

'I think you know the answer to that,' she replied, pulling back the sheets 'don't think for a _second_ that I would let you leave this bed if I had a choice.'

Tamsin smiled as Bo winked at her and followed suite, uncomfortable that reality was returning and invading their new-found intimacy. As she watched Bo pull her jeans up she grew anxious at the thought of Kenzi bursting in on them causing her to swiftly look for her underwear. Thoughts raced through her head as she got dressed; would they have to live like this for the foreseeable future? More importantly _could_ they live like this - what if they got caught?

'Are you okay?' Bo asked, bringing her back to the present moment.

'Yeah, just thinking,' Tamsin replied, buttoning up her shirt.

'…about?'

'Just things,' Tamsin said, dismissing her.

Bo placed her hand on Tamsin's arm.

'Talk to me,' she said.

'It's nothing really,' the Valkyrie replied, straightening out her bed-hair and smiling.

Bo gave her a raised eyebrow.

'Okay, but you can talk to me; I hope you know that,' she said.

'I know.'

Bo was about to lean in for a kiss when they both heard the front door slam.

'Hello!' Kenzi yelled.

Bo pulled away and squeezed Tamsin's hand instead. She took a deep breath and then went to greet Kenzi, Tamsin followed, nerves flaring up inside of her. Kenzi was stood in the kitchen clutching a huge baseball bat and giant blue teddy bear. She smelt strongly of spirits and mint.

'Oh Em Gee Bo, you'll never guess what! My aunt and I were sorting through those clock radios when…' Kenzi caught sight of Tamsin and did a double take '…oh I didn't realise you were here, wolf-boy is looking for you.'

'Dyson?' Tamsin asked, racking her brain as to why.

'Yeah something about Ash business?' Kenzi rolled her eyes as though it was the most boring thing in the world and turned back to Bo 'anyway as I was saying…'

'I'd better go and find him,' Tamsin said worried.

She looked at Bo to say goodbye and then her eyes fell swiftly to the ground.

'Okay, I'll catch up with you later,' Bo replied, trying to keep her composure.

She watched as Tamsin left, glancing back at her as she went out the door.

'…erm, what was that?' Kenzi demanded as the door shut.

'What was what?' Bo asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at her.

'You two are up to something,' Kenzi accused her 'what is it? Are you planning to steal something, have a family reunion... team up and fight crime together?'

'No, Kenzi come on… we're just adjusting to our new… relations… to one another,'

Kenzi raised her eyebrows.

'So she's finally come around?'

Bo smiled.

'You could say that…'

Bo watched as Kenzi took a bottle of wine out of her bag and placed it down on the kitchen counter.

'Well I'm glad you two have sorted it out, it will be nice to be able to walk into the Dal without all those bad vibes... and I'm telling you they were bad vibes man…'

'Yeah,' Bo smiled, the vibes would certainly be different now 'so you were saying about the clock radios?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I know this is really late :3 Hope everyone is doing okay!**

* * *

Bo had received a phonecall from Dyson telling her to meet him at the station. When she arrived she saw both him and Tamsin were hunched over a desk in close proximity. She felt a quickness in her stomach and told herself that there was absolutely nothing to be jealous off; it still felt weird having her ex-boyfriend so close to the women she was currently… well _spending time_ with. Bo coughed loudly and both Tamsin and Dyson looked up at the same time to acknowledge her. Tamsin gave Bo a shy smile and tucked her hair behind her ear before resuming her usual careless disposition.

'So,' Bo said raising her arms 'here I am!'

'Glad you could make it,' Dyson replied before looking around him cautiously 'let's go in there.' He pointed behind him to the interrogation room behind him. Tamsin stayed where she was, watching the pair of them disappear through the door.

'We have new information pointing to Evony,' Dyson stated, closing the door.

Bo rolled her eyes.

'We already tried that route,' she sighed 'she wasn't giving me any straight answers.'

'We have an inside source that something larger is going on, something involving a lot of money and keeping her hold over the dark fae,'

'What's new?' Bo replied raising an eyebrow 'like I said I already tried -'

'Well you're going to have to try again, try and get her in a corner… make her talk; the Ash are really on my tail with this one,' Dyson retorted coldly.

Bo crossed her arms unhappily and Dyson raised his eyebrows at her.

'Fine,' she caved 'but this is the last time I'm going to interrogate her, I got my ass handed to me last time.'

She had promised herself she would stay away from Evony after last time, the woman was capable of anything, including hurting those close to her.

'You got _your ass_ handed to you? What have you done with the real Bo?' He joked.

Bo smiled and shoved him lightly on the arm before they both stepped back inside the main office. Tamsin approached the pair of them straight away clutching some paperwork.

'I need to talk to you about something,' Tamsin said to Bo, then looking at Dyson 'privately.'

'I get the message,' Dyson said holding his hands up in the air and sliding his jacket on 'family business.'

Bo gave half a smile.

'Sure do you want to go and get some lunch?' She asked Tamsin.

'Sounds delicious,' Tamsin replied 'I'm hungry,' she gave Bo a look and made to leave. Bo followed her briefly scanning the back of Tamsin's tight jeans as she walked.

'Yeah, I'm a little hungry too,' Bo replied.

Tamsin drove Bo to the edge of town, where she parked in a deserted car park surrounded by abandoned buildings. As soon as the car stopped Tamsin's hands were all over Bo. She pulled on the bottom of Bo's shirt and bit her lower lip. It was rare that they got a moment completely alone together.

'Do you have to go on this stupid mission to interrogate Evony?' Tamsin moaned 'I miss you.'

'I would love nothing more than to spend my afternoon in this car park with you but I promised Dyson,' Bo replied before kissing her softly on the lips 'don't be mad.'

'I have my reasons for wanting you in one piece you know,' Tamsin growled.

Bo snaked her hands around Tamsin's hip and pulled her in tightly.

'I bet you do,' Bo whispered before pressing her lips against the Valkyries and kissing her passionately.

Tamsin removed her own jacket before straddling Bo in the passenger seat and running her fingers up the succubus's shirt and under her bra. She squeezed her breasts lightly as she felt erect nipples in between her fingers, making her tongue press harder into Bo's mouth.

'You'd think it had been more than one night since I last saw you,' Bo whispered.

Tamsin made it clear she wasn't in the mood to talk as she pressed her lips against Bo's mouth. Bo held Tamsin by the waist before she lifted the Valkyries vest over her head and kissed her bare chest. She bit down on the flesh softly, whilst she let the Valkyrie grind on top of her. Tamsin took her hand and tried to place it further down but Bo smirked and resisted.

'Bo,' Tamsin begged.

Bo smiled as she caved at those hungry pools of blue Tamsin looked at her with and slid her hand down the front of Tamsin's jeans, her eyes widening as the wetness spread across her fingertips; Tamsin had missed her alright, she guided Bo's fingers inside of her and threw her head back as she began to ride them. Bo watched the Valkyries chest heave up and down whilst she pressed against her, feeling her own temperature rise. The groans started to increase as Bo worked her thumb against her whilst her fingers moved inside of the Valkyrie, feeling her tighten.

'Fuck... right there,' Tamsin groaned.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah...'

Bo bit Tamsin's neck and sucked as the Valkyrie came on her fingertips, moaning obscenities. She felt her relax and slowly removed her fingers before kissing her again. Suddenly her eye wandered over to the car clock and she felt a lurch as she realised lunch was nearly over.

'I have to get back,' Bo said reluctantly. In truth she didn't want to go back and have to pretend things were normal in front of everyone; it was tiring. More to the point she didn't want to leave the beautiful fae sat on her lap and trade in hours of making love for hours of strife with the dark fae.

'Really?' Tamsin said, stroking her cheek 'I still don't think it's a good idea.'

'Yes, but you owe me now... and I won't forget it,' Bo grinned.

'Oh I hope not.'

Half an hour later Tamsin dropped Bo off outside the dark fae building which belonged to Evony. She watched as Bo got out of the car and walked up to the glass doors.

'Do you want me to wait?' She asked concerned.

'No,' Bo warned 'I mean it, go home.'

Tamsin stared at her defiantly and then started the car engine. Bo turned around and headed into the building, not noticing that Tamsin hadn't actually driven off. She was caught off guard as she saw Evony was stood inside the doorway waiting for her. The Morrigan made no pretence of surprise about seeing her. Bo decided to cut to the chase.

'I need answers Evony; I'm sick of running around on this wild goose chase with you,' she snapped.

'Hello to you too, I know I'm hard to keep away from but really?' Evony said raising an eyebrow.

'Don't flatter yourself,' Bo shot back 'I'm here for answers.'

'Ask and you shall receive, but first...'

Bo heard a loud noise and turned around to see two guys enter through the doors with someone struggling between them. Evony smiled and shook her head.

'You bought a friend I see,'

To Bo's horror she realised it was Tamsin pinned down and struggling. She must have turned the car around...

'Let her go!' Bo demanded.

She tried to get between the men but was thrown off and kicked in the chest. Evony then grasped her from behind and Bo felt a paralyzing pain shoot through her body; suddenly she realised Evony had bounded her hands in rough rope. Bo shouted and struggled as they took Tamsin away.

'Bring her back! Your deal is with me not her!' Bo shouted at Evony.

The Morrigan released her grip.

'I'm more than happy to bring her into the deal,' Evony said 'think of it as a threeway.'

Bo struggled on the floor against the ropes that bound her.

'This isn't over,' she warned.

At that moment she heard the clicking of footsteps and looked up to see a Dullahan walk in through the front door, making Bo's face turn pale.

'Oh, I think it is,' Evony winked at her before she turned her back.

'You took a hit out on me?' Bo shouted after her.

Bo managed to get up and avoid being skewered with a sword. How was she going to get out of this one? As if her prayers were answered Kenzi stormed through the glass doors and started lecturing Bo and pointing her finger.

'Dyson told me you had come here,' she snapped.

Bo stared at her in disbelief; who else would stroll in here next? Kenzi had not appeared to see the Dullahan approaching behind her.

'I thought we were a team?' Kenzi continued 'I mean I had to get Dyson to tell me where you were because you never tell me where you are anymore…'

'Erm Kenzi?'

'I mean I know we've drifted apart that happens to people but I thought we were different; it was me and you and nothing was supposed to come between that and OH MY GOD A DULLAHAN!'

Kenzi had to drop to the ground as a sword swung past her head.

'Untie me!' Bo shouted as Kenzi ran around the room trying to avoid being killed 'anytime now would be great!'

Kenzi scuttled out from where she was hiding towards Bo. She took out her pocket knife and worked away at the material, trying to cut Bo loose.

'The head,' Bo hissed 'where is it?'

'How would I know?'

'I need you to deal with finding it, they have Tamsin,' Bo shouted.

As soon as she was cut loose, Bo followed the route where she had seen the men drag Tamsin. She got to the end of the corridor and she was lost; where could they be? Then she heard the screams coming from three doors down. She ran and burst in through the door high kicking a tall dark fae in the face who stood before her. He staggered back to the ground as she smacked again him in the face. The other fae appeared to produce a flame in his hand, he raised it above Tamsin.

'No!' Bo shouted with such verosity it made the culprit freeze. Her eyes had turned a bright blue in her rage and she swiftly grabbed his neck before she sucked the life out of him in seconds before throwing his carcass on the floor. She recovered herself before she turned to Tamsin and saw her face was slashed and burnt. Horrified she untied Tamsin and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

'I'm so glad you're safe,' Bo said, tears nearly in her eyes.

All Tamsin could do was cry. Bo lifted her chin up and put her mouth above hers, breathing slowly into the bruised blonde and watching her scars heal. Tamsin slowly came around and she wanted to kiss the Valkyrie better like crazy but had to pace herself; Kenzi was still around somewhere and had a habit of bursting in. She contented herself with squeezing her tightly as Tamsin looked into her eyes and rested in her arms.

'Thanks for saving me,' she whispered.

'Always,' Bo replied.

She looked over at the carcass; the fae was dead alright which would cause her a world of problems with Dyson. She felt nothing looking at his lifeless form; she couldn't have controlled her rage if she had wanted to; they had hurt Tamsin, really hurt her. Just as Bo was about to go looking for her human friend she head a long scream as Kenzi burst in and chucked a human head at her - it was the Dullahans.

'Kenzi what the?'

'Bo, we need to get out of here,' Tamsin said.

'We have to kill this thing,' Bo replied.

'No I mean we need to get out of here, those men told me Evony said she was going to blow the whole place up,' she stressed.

Bo threw the head across the room in disgust.

'Remind me to thank them for the heads up!'

Kenzi stopped running down the corridor as she realised the two women were still lagging behind her.

'It's great that you two are having a family reunion but I think it's a good idea we get out of this place, ya know, before we're blown to pieces?'

'Agreed,' both women said at once as they ran as fast as they could out of the building.

They had barely reached the outside when the impact hit them as the building blew up in a cloud of grey smoke and orange flames, shattering glass and debris everywhere. All three were chucked into the air before landing on the ground with a large thud. Bo felt herself bruise and looked over to Tamsin who was trying to get up, a trickle of blood running down the side of her face.

'Kenzi!' Bo screamed suddenly, the impact could have killed her fragile human body.

She rushed over to check she was still alive; she was but unconscious; Bo nearly cried when she felt a pulse. She picked her up carefully and carried her to the nearest car.

'We're going to have to borrow this,' Bo called to Tamsin.

Tamsin nodded as she put the window through with her fist and opened the door. Bo laid Kenzi down in the back and tended to her whilst Tamsin hot-wired the vehicle. When the engine was running Bo got in the passenger seat and they headed for her house, speeding down the roads, all three of them feeling worse for wear. Bo rang Dyson and told him to meet them there before putting the phone back down.

'I knew it wasn't a good idea,' Tamsin scolded Bo, suddenly in a bad mood and shaking her head.

'I don't need that pointed out right now,' Bo snapped, feeling stressed and she turned around to see Kenzi had come around and was fluttering her eyelids. 'Are you okay?' She asked her softly.

'You should have listened to me,' Tamsin pressed.

'Not now,' Bo shot back.

'Sheesh, what is it with you two?' Kenzi said opening and rolling her eyes before trying to sit up and then deciding against it 'ugh, I feel like death.'

Bo kept quiet and Tamsin kept her eyes on the road. They finally pulled up outside of Bo's and Tamsin parked the car right by the front door. Bo helped Kenzi get out and handed her over to Dyson who was already waiting for them. He looked at Kenzi with concern and then saw the hard expression on Bo's face. Bo nodded at Dyson.

'Take care of her, you and I can talk later,' she said to him.

He didn't argue; he knew better.

'Aren't you coming in?' Kenzi asked her, nursing her head.

Bo looked back at Tamsin who was sat in the car waiting and then looked back at Kenzi regretfully.

'No, we have things to sort out,' Bo replied 'I promise I'll see you in a bit.'

Kenzi looked from Tamsin to Bo and then back to Tamsin. She had seen that look on Bo's face many a time before when she was going through trouble with Dyson or Lauren but it couldn't mean what she thought it did in this scenario. She shrugged before she closed the front door to them with Dysons arm wrapped around her waist and tried to push it from her mind.

'No,' Kenzi muttered to herself 'get that idea out of your head.'


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while. I'm really sorry! I will be a lot quicker with the next chapter :)**

* * *

Bo got back inside the car, slamming the door shut; a mixture of anger and stress welling inside of her. Tamsin looked at her with apprehensive eyes; she felt both frustrated and worried. She didn't want to fight with Bo but she had been pushed to her limit with Bo throwing herself in these dangerous situations with no back up.

'You should have listened to me,' Tamsin repeated herself from earlier 'what happened back there… it can't happen again.'

Bo snapped feeling cornered; she was used to doing things her own way – she answered to nobody.

'What am I supposed to do? Hide myself away? I said I'd help Dyson,' she returned.

'Oh so if Dyson asks you to do something you'll do it but if I ask something it doesn't really matter? That's just great!' Tamsin replied shaking her head.

'It's not like that Tamsin, I'm not some pet you can keep in a cage and I don't need babysitting! I can take care of myself.'

Tamsin glared at her before she tried to get out of the car but Bo grabbed her firmly by the arm.

'Where do you think you're going?' Bo asked sternly.

'I can't be around you right now, you're making me crazy.'

Bo pulled her back inside the car against her will. They were going to sort this out.

'I want you to be crazy about me,' Bo replied, her dark eyes fixed on Tamsins 'but I want you to know that I can look after myself.'

The Valkyrie struggled to loosen Bo's grip and felt herself forced to swallow her own anger as she stayed rooted to the car seat. She felt like she was going to either cry or lose control of her composure somehow; she had never felt like this before. Bo would never allow her to throw herself into these situations, why didn't she understand why she was worried?

'You don't know what you do to me,' Tamsin said finally, looking at the steering wheel.

Bo let out a sigh.

'Drive somewhere,' she said softly 'I don't want to talk here.'

Tamsin started the engine and drove to their usual secluded spot. She felt exhausted and fragile and there was no one else she could turn to about their relationship to vent. People would disown her, maybe even hurt her if they found out what she was doing with Bo.

As they pulled up Bo tucked Tamsins hair behind her ear and tried to get her to look at her in the eyes.

'I hate the fact that I care about you so much,' Tamsin sighed, refusing to look at Bo 'because it hurts like hell when you do this to me.'

Bo undid her seatbelt and moved across so she was closer to the Valkyrie.

'You have no idea how much I care about you,' Bo replied kissing her softly on the cheek and then on the lips 'look at me.'

Tamsin did so finally, looking in to dark and hungry eyes; she could see some of Bo's anger was still there mixed in with her hungry succubus nature. She felt herself relent as Bo kissed her again and she opened her mouth slightly so Bo could place her tongue against her own, lightly. Tamsin pushed her back suddenly.

'I mean it Bo,' Tamsin replied 'it hurts that you put yourself in danger without a second thought to me.'

Bo took a deep breath and smiled.

'Okay you're right, I won't... run head first in to these situations any more without having some kind of back up ready.'

'I don't want you to...'

Bo placed her finger on Tamsins lips quieting her.

'It's a fair compromise,' Bo said firmly.

Tamsin stared at her before nodding in defeat, she wasn't used to surrender – especially when it came to love.

'Am I forgiven?' Bo asked, her hand working its way inside of Tamsins shirt; they could both use some healing.

Tamsin relaxed her body at Bo's touch; she didn't trust what she had said.

'Do I have a choice?'

'Not really,' Bo smirked before parting her lips to Tamsins and breathing a small amount of blue chi into the Valkyrie.

Tamsin tilted her head back slightly and moaned. Damn Bo for having succubus power; she didn't stand a chance. Before she knew it Bo was on top of her removing her own clothes and Tamsins mouth was pressed against her left breast, biting it softly whilst her fingertips worked and undid her jeans.

'Right there,' Bo breathed out, whilst Tamsin ran the tip of her tongue over her exposed left nipple, feeling it's hardness in her mouth. She bit it softly before her fingers found there way inside Bo.

She ran her nails down Bo's back with her other hand, gripping her when she reached the underside of her ass, squeezing it. She wanted her like this more than anything but she was still angry at the same time. Bo placed one of her hands around Tamsins neck whilst the other was holding the back of her hair, she kissed her roughly as she rode on her keeping her in place.

'Fuck,' Bo gasped as she finally came on and against Tamsins fingertips.

Tamsin caught her breath as Bo loosened her grip, it had almost been suffocating. Bo frowned as she saw she had left bruises on her neck.

'Did I hurt you?' she asked concerned.

'Not really,' Tamsin replied, she had felt it but she could still feel the influence of the chi running through her body.

Bo looked relieved and kissed her softly on the lips.

'Well, we should certainly argue more often,' Bo said, wetting her lips.

After a further hour of Bo getting her way with Tamsin in the backseat, Tamsin reluctantly dropped Bo back home so she could tend to Kenzie. As Tamsin pulled up, they looked at each other wanting to say goodbye properly but Bo held herself back; Kenzie or Dyson might come outside and see by accident; as unlikely as it was the risk wasn't worth it.

'Well goodbye then,' Tamsin sighed.

'I know it's hard baby, I'll call you tonight, I promise,' Bo said.

Tamsin gave a weak smile as Bo stroked her cheek and got out of the car.

Bo entered the front door to see Kenzie and Dyson both sprawled out on the sofa. Kenzie was snoring and Dyson looked up to acknowledge her. Bo nodded and sat down next to Kenzie stroking her hair.

'How is she?' She asked Dyson.

'She's fine,' Dyson said 'obviously a little worse for wear.'

They both looked at her with concern.

'Everything okay with you and Tamsin?' He asked.

Bo looked at him suddenly before her posture softened. _No everything was not okay but if she told him why..._

'We're fine,' she replied.

'So what happened with Evony?'

'She blew up a building... took a hit out on me... nothing major.'

'I need to know what she's up to, this could mean trouble for us I really don't trust her.'

Bo shrugged.

'I don't trust her either but apart from pining her down for taking various hits out on people what can we do?'

Dyson frowned.

'We can devise a trap, I thought you may be able to work some magic on her but...'

'She didn't give me a chance; in fact she's not taking any chances Dyson.'

'We can use you as bait,' Dyson replied.

Bo shifted uneasily, Tamsin would never agree.

'I don't know Dyson,' she replied 'I just think it's getting a bit much and I'm not sure how much more I can do... Kenzie got seriously hurt today...'

'That doesn't sound like you Bo, I know you'd never sit by on something your friends needed help on,' Dyson replied 'there are a lot of fae at stake here; by helping you would be protecting Kenzie, if she's going to come after anyone it will be those closest to us...'

Bo was about to reply when Dyson's phone rang. His eyes widened before he turned to Bo.

'We need to get down to the Dal right now, Evony has Trick.'


End file.
